Victor surpsise to nikki
by nikki newman 123
Summary: victor give her a neckless and bracelet and call her my princess! wait for the next here is a spoiler it will the romanic night of nikki life!


Victor proposal \ surprise To Nikki! Part 1

One morning Nikki was still sleeping and victor was awake abit . Then he goes to kiss his love of his life and say good morning my sweet love and she say good morning. And had a morning kiss and make love of a good hour or so….

Nikki ask what are you doing today ? Victor says well spend a whole day with you and I have to pick up some thing of my love of my life! Nikki say with a smile on her face I wonder what is it then . Victor says you will just have to wait and see . Nikki says ok I cant wait and I love you so much . Victor say I love you with my heart and soul my darling . Then they had the most passionate kiss and victor say we will continue to have these kisses for the rest of our life. Then they went hand in hand down stairs.

They got down stair head to the living room and sat on the couch . Nikki says so when do you have pick up my call surprise? Victor says in about an hour or so why your asking my sweet love ? Nikki says just wondering when are you because I have exicied to see what it is and if you are not around and tell me where are going I worry a lot where are you and have you been and remember you just have a heart tranplant and I have the right to be worry about you . Victor say you are right ? That you are going to be worried where I am because you love me with you heart and soul and I don't want to let you go again . Nikki look sursied ! And hour later….

Victor say I got to go now my sweet heart I have to get dress and get your surpise or should I say your 2 surpises my darling . Nikki says or really I wonder what it is ? Victor says well you just have to wait till tonight for your surpise because I plan a special romantic evening for us and it a very special one too it is a new beginning for the rest of our life . And you will get your first surpise when I get home . Is that ok my sweet love ? Nikki says that is a wonderful idea I cant wait I will be waiting on the couch or around the house . Victor came closer to Nikki and give her the most passionate kiss of a lifetime and left them both beathless . Nikki say when Victor starts leaving the and says I am going to miss you and kiss him . Then Victor left the house to the jewellery store..

At the jewellery store victor say I will like to pick my 10 ct neckless and the matching braclet and my 14ct ring . The man at the store said ok and ask do you want the ring and the necklet and braclet together ? Victor say can I have then both separted because I am giving one to my beautiful amazing wife when I get home and one for a romanic dinner tonight . The sale person gave the jewellery to victor and victor says thank you and left home to his beautiful becoming his wife Nikki .

At the ranch Nikki is waiting for Victor and hear car pull up to the car way . Nikki came running to the door and say hi my darling and he say hi my sweet love I have a surpise for you lets go to the living room you cam open it. Nikki say ok . And head to the living room hand in hand and then when get there sat on the couch.

They where seating on the couch victor handed the gift to Nikki . Nikki opens it and say OMG this I beautiful Victor I love it and I love you . Victor says this how much I love you I treat you as my princess . Victor puts on the neckless and the dimond braclet on Nikki . Nikki goes look in the mirror and says it is beautiful Victor it will look with the sexy dress I am going to wear tonight. After that Nikki and Victor where seating on the couch and cuddleing

Victor asks are you ready to get married again because I need the right timing for it . Nikki say I am ready to be Mrs .Victor NewMan again I think it will last for ever this time don't you darling ? Victor say I think the same thing that you are thinking . Now you go get ready and I will meet you downstairs in a hour or so ok sweetheart because I am very exiced for the romanic evening tonight . I will in the back yard I will meet you there in a hour or so ok my sweet love ? Nikki says ok and and tell him that he love her and say the thing back and gave him a passionate kiss that all he had in him. Nikki went upstairs …

Upstairs Nikki was getting ready for the romantic evening of her life nikki was a flash back all the marriages she had with victor and the good time together too . Then she conuine to get ready . She was wearing a sexy cooktail dress with the dimond nickless and braclet and putted make - up on .

Nikki went downstairs to the backyard!

This will be continued with romanic dinner !


End file.
